He Chose You
by Call me Mad
Summary: Is it just me or was Iggy being unusually whiney in FANG? Well, this is my explanation for that. WARNING: Figgy


**Soooooo... yeah. Not my favorite piece. I actually forgot about this and it's been sitting half finished on my computer for well over a year. So if it seems choppy that would be why. I also don't really care for this series anymore, so if anyone wants this continued they can do it themselves. :) Just tell me if you want to so I can read it.**

**Wow, I feel like I sounded really stuck up just then. xD**

* * *

**Because He Chose You**

A _Maximum Ride_ short story set after _FANG_

Summary: Is it just me or was Iggy being unusually whiney in FANG? Well, this is my explanation for that. WARNING: Figgy

(MaxPOV)

"Alright, what is your problem?" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the kitchen table. Iggy looked – well, moved his eyes up towards me. I noticed for the first time that the pale, cloudy blue eyes that I used to know so well were ringed with red. _Oh, he's been crying._ I felt a little bad for yelling at him. But no one else had been giving him odd looks today. Is this….is this, like, a normal thing now? I must have been more out of it than I thought with Fang up and leaving.

My voice softened to a more soothing tone. The kind I would use with Angel and Nudge. "Iggy, what's up with you lately?" I asked, my hand moving to rest over his slender, pale one.

Iggy jerked his hand back slightly and mumbled a quiet, "Nothing." He moved his sightless eyes back down to the table and resumed tracing invisible shapes into the wood.

"Iggy," I stated, more steel in my voice this time. "Iggy, look, I know I haven't been a great leader lately, but you know you can come to me with anything, right?"

Iggy looked back up at me, his eyes filled with something I would never have expected: anger. "Damn right, you haven't been a good leader. You're just now noticing how messed up everything is? While you've been walking around like a zombie Angel has been acting like the devil incarnate, Nudge has taken to reading and writing instead of talking, Gazzy hasn't blown anything up in three months, and Fang…." Iggy cut off with a choked sob.

I felt my face pinch up in a pained expressing. I glared down at a notch in the wood of the table as if it were the cause of all my problems. Had I really gotten that bad? I hadn't realized….

"Iggy, just tell me what's wrong," I pleaded. I know what you're thinking, the Great Maximum Ride, pleading? Yeah, well I'm getting desperate here. How would _you _like to be in my situation? My flock is giving up on me and the love of my short, abnormal life just left me without even saying goodbye. I think I have the right to plead a little.

Iggy's face twisted into an ugly expression and his usually pale cheeks flooded with color. Faintly, I realized he was trying not to cry. What the hell has Fang done to us?

After a few moments of silence I thought he wasn't going to talk. As I moved to get up from my seat Iggy – m y friend, my brother – _exploded. _Like one of his stupid bombs. The boy shot up from his seat and loomed over me, murder in his expression. If I wasn't fairly positive I could probably beat him in hand to hand combat I would be frightened for my life. Then he spoke in this scary calm voice and proceeded to flip my whole world entirely on its side.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? What isn't wrong around here? This whole situation is completely screwed. I just told you how the others have been. But no, that's not what you asked. You wanted to know what was wrong with _me_. Well, I will tell you what's wrong," and then to my even greater shock his face just completely slumped. It was like a mask had fallen off and I was seeing to full extent of his brokenness and pain. Despite his obvious distress, Iggy continued talking, this time his voice choked with barely constrained sobs, "He chose _you._ He chose you and then he went and left!"

At his last word Iggy ran through the door that leads to the backyard, his brilliant wings already unfurling. With just two shaky steps the bird boy launched himself into the air and shot off. All the while I watched, stunned as the implications of what I just heard nestled themselves into my brain.

_Oh Fang, what have you done to us?_

* * *

**I hate how makes my stories look so short. It makes me sad.**

**Review if you want to I suppose.**


End file.
